Origami Love Story
by Kanari Amai
Summary: Pein dan Konan sedang termenung menatap langit malam yang tiba-tiba mengingatkan mereka pada suatu kejadian kelam. Kejadian pahit zaman dulu yang membuat segalanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kira-kira, apa ya yang mereka ingat soal langit malam? Dan, apa kelanjutan ceritanya? RnR please!


**Ohayou~ Minna-San!**

**Kanari yang kawaii ini –dilempar batu bata- hadir kembali didunia fanfic! Maaf sebelumnya Kanari belom bisa lanjutin FF yang kemarin, mentok banget sih, udah gitu enggak ada yang reviews, Kanari kan jadi sedih… Hm, oke Kanari enggak mau banyak bacot, jadi kita langsung ke cerita aja, ya! Happy reading, dan jangan lupa reviews-nya ya! ^^**

**Origami Love Story**

**By : Kanari Amai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – Senpai**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, AND NEVER FLAME!**

**oOo**

**-Markas Akatsuki-**

"Oke, pertemuan kali ini selesai sampai disini. Semuanya kembali ke kamar kalian dan persiapkan diri untuk besok!" Ujar seorang lelaki berambut oranye sambil bangkit dari kursi kepemimpinannya. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang tadi memenuhi ruang rapat seluruhnya langsung menghambur ke kamar mereka masing-masing, kecuali Konan yang tetap tinggal di ruangan itu hingga Pein-nama lelaki itu- siap untuk keluar ruangan, "Ayo.." Ujar Pein sambil menggandeng tangan Konan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka yang terletak diantara kamar SasoDei yang selalu ribut dan kamar ItaKisa yang selalu hening. Mereka duduk diam dalam kamar, dan menatap langit malam lewat dua buah jendela besar yang terbuka menghadap utara.

"Konan…" Ujar Pein sambil tetap mem-fokuskan tatapannya pada bintang-bintang yang bertabur pada langit malam yang gelap. Konan menatap Pein, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa, Pein?" Tanya Konan sambil membenarkan letak bunga origami-nya yang merosot.

"Ehm, tolong disaat seperti ini panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Nagato' saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau mengingat sesuatu saat melihat langit malam itu?" Ujar Pein, masih tetap menatap langit.

Konan menatap langit malam itu lagi, lalu mencoba memutar memori-nya kembali. Langit malam, bintang bertaburan, dan desiran angin dingin malam. Ya, ada sesuatu yang dia ingat. Sesuatu yang begitu pahit…

(Flashback : On)

_Malam yang penuh bintang, dengan angin malam yang begitu dingin disebuah desa hujan, Amegakure. Awalnya, malam berlangsung dengan aman, tenang, dan begitu sepi. Sebuah keluarga kecil sedang asyik menikmati makan malam dan berdiskusi untuk merencanakan masuknya anak kecil mereka, Konan untuk masuk ke "_Ame's Academy"_. Makan malam itu berjalan dengan santai dan damai, dan kekeluargaan sangat menyatu saat itu. Tapi, sebuah gebrakan pintu dari ruangan depan menghancurkan semuanya…_

"_A…Ayah, Ibu.. Apa itu? Aku takut!" Ujar Konan kecil sambil memeluk Ayah-nya erat-erat. Ayah dan Ibu Konan segera membawa Konan ke daerah dapur, ruangan paling belakang yang mudah-mudahan bisa aman. Konan meringkuk ketakutan disudut bersama kedua orangtuanya. Mereka semua ketakutan, tentu saja. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha yang kelaparan itu datang menuju rumah mereka, menggebrak pintu, dan mengambil apa saja yang mereka perlukan. Bahkan, sisa makanan yang tadi belum habis dilahap keluarga Konan itupun mereka habiskan semua hingga tak tersisa apa-apa. _

_Shinobi Konoha itu awalnya hendak pergi karena mengira apa yang mereka dapatkan tadi sudah cukup. Tapi, mereka lupa melewati bagian dapur dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil seluruh bahan makanan yang ada. Konan semakin ketakutan mendengar suara langkah kaki Shinobi yang semakin mendekat, dan pelukannya pada Ayah-Ibu nya makin erat. Ia begitu pucat dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kedua orangtua-nya pun sepertinya tampak sedang berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan Ayah dan Ibu Konan pun akhirnya mencoba melemparkan kunai kearah Shinobi yang sedang mengubek-ubek dapur mereka itu._

_Tapi sayang sekali, kunai itu meleset dan terjatuh di lantai, meninggalkan suara berdenting yang membuat Shinobi itu curiga. Shinobi itu mencari asal suara tersebut, dan menerka-nerka dimana datangnya Kunai tersebut. Shinobi itu mengambil pemantik api, dan menemukan keluarga Konan itu yang sedang meringkuk di sudut dapur, "Disini kalian rupanya, Shinobi Ame?" Ujar Shinobi Konoha itu sambil menyiapkan kunai serta shuriken miliknya. Kedua orangtua Konan segera berancang-ancang untuk melawan shinobi Konoha itu, dan menyuruh Konan menjauh beberapa meter. Konan menurut, dan dengan harap-harap cemas melihat pertarungan kedua orangtua-nya dengan shinobi dengan tingkatan chuunin tersebut. _

_Tapi… Shinobi itu begitu kuat. Dengan jurus keturunan clan, ia menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan masa depan Konan, menghancurkan kehidupan bahagia Konan, menghancurkan segala impian serta masa-masa indah yang pernah dilewatinya dulu bersama kedua orangtua-nya itu. Kedua orangtua-nya mati didepan matanya, ya. Didepan matanya, persis dan membuat air matanya mengalir deras. Shinobi itu menatap Konan lekat-lekat, lalu menghampirinya dan berlutut didekat Konan, "Gadis kecil, ternyata kau sendiri, ya? Kasihan sekali, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil yang ternyata tinggal disini. Daripada kau meratapi kedua orangtua mu yang lemah ini, lebih baik kau ikut kakak, pergi ke Konoha dan tinggal dengan gembira disana. Bagaimana, mau tidak?" Tanya Shinobi itu sambil membelai rambut biru Konan. Konan tidak bisa meredam emosi-nya. Ia begitu marah, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan, shinobi itu menyebut orangtuanya dengan kata "LEMAH". Itu tidak ada dalam kamus kata-kata sopan dalam diri Konan. Ia begitu benci pada Shinobi itu!_

"_Tidak perlu, lagipula kau menghancurkan harapanku!" Seru Konan sambil menangkis tangan Shinobi yang tadi membelai rambutnya. Konan begitu marah, tubuhnya seketika berubah menjadi kertas-kertas yang begitu banyak, yang juga siap untuk membekap Shinobi itu hingga mati. Konan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia terhanyut dalam emosi, dan baru sadar ketika shinobi Konoha itu ikut mati didepannya._

_Konan menangis lagi, lalu mencoba menggotong mayat kedua orangtuanya kehalaman rumahnya, untuk menguburnya. Mungkin sekarang adalah malam terpahit dalam kehidupan Konan, dan juga malam untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu Yahiko, yang sekarang menjadi tubuh Pein, dan Nagato yang sekarang mengendalikan Pein. Masa-masa kecil Konan pun dihabiskan bersama kedua pria kecil yang juga adalah korban peperangan. Mereka terpaksa hidup dalam goa, mengemis-ngemis untuk meminta makanan, bahkan berani mencuri makanan apa saja untuk menyambung hidup… dan akhirnya mereka mengenal sosok Jiraiya-Sensei…_

(Flashback : Off)

Konan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, lalu mengerjapkan matanya yang ternyata telah mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun dihentikan oleh Pein yang sekarang telah duduk menatapnya, "Kejadian itu memang pahit, Konan. Aku juga menangis melihat orangtua ku mati dihadapanku, dan semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Aku memecahkan guci saat bersembunyi bersama orangtua ku yang membuat Shinobi Konoha yang brengsek itu curiga. Mereka menewaskan kedua orangtua ku, dan tanpa sadar aku telah membunuh kedua shinobi itu…" Ujar Pein sambil menghapus air mata Konan yang mengalir jatuh.

"Mereka lapar Pein, eh… maksudku Nagato. Mereka hanya lapar, tapi hanya untuk mencuri makanan saja, mereka tega menghancurkan masa kecil kita." Ujar Konan masih berlinangan air mata, "Belum lagi ditambah dengan urusan kepergian… Yahiko yang dibuat si sialan-"

"Hentikan Konan, Yahiko pergi karena kesalahanku…" Ujar Pein sambil menatap mata cokelat Konan dalam-dalam, tanpa mengedip.

"Bukan karenamu, tapi karenaku. Ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk diriku. Coba saja aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk dijadikan sandera oleh Hanzou…"

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh melainkan berbakat, Konan. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku telah berjanji kepada Jiraiya-Sensei untuk menjagamu serta Yahiko. Tapi, sayangnya aku melanggar janji itu, karena membiarkan nyawa Yahiko melayang begitu saja…"

"Tapi, asal kau tahu Nagato, aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepadamu. Berkat kau, aku jadi terus bisa mengingat Nagato, lewat tubuh Pein ini. Dan, kau juga sudah menggapai cita-cita yang diinginkan Yahiko waktu kecil. Kedamaian, kau telah menemukannya…"

"Hn, kau benar Konan. Tapi, ada satu rahasia yang kujaga dari kalian berdua, bahkan Jiraiya-Sensei, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus membongkarnya atau tidak." Ujar Pein-Nagato- dengan wajah penuh teka-teki.

"Ayolah, Nagato! Hanya kau yang sekarang ada disisiku sejak kecil, dan kau juga partner-ku. Kau berarti tidak boleh merahasiakan apa-apa kepadaku, bukan?" Seru Konan penuh penasaran kepada Pein. Pein menatap Konan dengan tatapan berseri-seri dan lalu mendekatkan duduknya hingga berada persis di depan Konan.

"Hm, baiklah, tapi janji kau tidak boleh terkejut, ya?" Ujar Pein masih dengan nada yang membuat Konan penasaran. Konan makin melebarkan kedua matanya saking penasarannya, dan menatap Pein lekat-lekat sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, ini dia. Rahasiaku selama ini adalah, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, dan aku rela kehilangan nyawaku hanya demi kau, Konan…" Ujar Pein sambil mengelus rambut Konan yang biru. Konan terbelalak, setengah tidak percaya. Tapi, dia sudah janji bahwa ia tidak boleh terkejut, "Aishiteru, Konan…"

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Konan. Wajah Konan berubah begitu merah, hingga jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ia menundukkan kepala, lalu menatap Pein lekat-lekat lagi, "Aishiteru, Nagato!" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Pein.

Dengan senyuman manis dari bibir mungilnya, Konan menatap Pein dengan tatapan senang. Suasana yang tadi begitu sedih dan kelam berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kini, Nagato pun lebih special dibandingkan teman luar biasa. Memang Nagato bukan kekasih Konan, tetapi pertemanan mereka sekarang lebih special dibandingkan apapun, dan tak ada yang dapat memutuskan persahabatan special mereka walau apapun itu yang terjadi…

**~Owari~**

**Wow, selesai juga Fanfic Kanari ini. Fiuh, tahu enggak kalo Kanari nih buatnya serba ngebut? Soalnya, Kanari tuh lagi menghadapi UAS! Mana besok ujian-nya IPA(Fisika-Kimia) sama lagi! Tapi, demi readers dan ide Kanari ini, Kanari rela melakukan ini apapun yang terjadi, dan yang paling jadi harapan dari Kanari Cuma reviews dari readers sekalian. Tapi jangan ada yang flame, Kanari Cuma mau masukan sama pendapat aja kok! Soalnya, kalo ada yang nge-flame Kanari, Kanari bisa berubah jadi asli frontal pake banget! Dan mungkin aja kalo Kanari enggak suka sama flame-an itu, Kanari bakalan buka profile yang nge-flame dan bakalan reviews-in fanfic mereka semua pake flame. Nah lho! Walaupun Kanari ini memang terkenal karena ke-amai-an dan ke-kawaii-an nya, tapi Kanari juga bisa jadi gitu, lho!**

**Hehe, enggak tadi Kanari Cuma bercanda kok. Oke, makasih karena udah baca sepanjang ini, dan terimakasih bagi yang reviews. Ada yang mau lebih dekat sama Kanari? Silakan PM, ya!**

**With Love**

**Kanari Amai**


End file.
